


Foolish Games

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Community/Fest: Black Circle DJ, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that one time Sirius deserved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Games

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm Your Man by Leonard Cohen
> 
> As always, thanks to [heartofspells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells/) for her beta work; I'd be lost without you. Written for the [Black Circle DJ](http://black-circle-dj.livejournal.com/) fest on LiveJournal.
> 
> Just for reference, this is Sirius' [desk](http://img.archiexpo.com/images_ae/photo-g/traditional-executive-office-desk-61979-1817415.jpg) and [chair](http://www.alibaba.com/product-gs/225368160/office_furniture_chair.html).

"Is there anything else you'd like to add, Sirius?"

Sirius knows how this looks. He knows how potential partners will view this, and honestly, he doesn't care. He can't find the nerve to care, what with everything else going on.

He looks at the table; back down at his lap, then again at the table. The question was clearly directed at him. "Sirius, are you okay?"

Sirius nods, not looking his brother in the face.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Regulus. He just needs to be left alone." Remus stands up to walk Regulus out of the room. "Right, Sirius?"

Sirius watches, gratefully, as Regulus leaves.

Remus looks over his shoulder as he leans back into the room, no words, just a look. Sirius winces a little, watching Remus as he walks away, the door closing slowly behind him.

As soon as Remus is out of sight, Sirius places his head into his hands and leans forward onto the table. "How did this ever happen?" he asks the empty room. 

The clock on the wall mocks him, ticks away its innocence, _six more hours_. Sirius stares at his reflection in the glass of the door; amusement stares back at him. 

"Fuck."

\- -

Sirius can't help when he's horny; sometimes things, they just happen. Sometimes Remus just looks too damn good. Remus and the way he wears a three piece suit: not a good combination. More so when the color of the suit matches the color of his shoes, which equally match the color of the man's hair.

Sirius wants to run his fingers through Remus' hair. So he does. What Sirius doesn't realise is how much trouble that gets him into.

Sirius tries to remind Remus that there's a reason why things happen. There's a reason how things got this way.

Nothing goes Sirius' way for the remainder of the day. And it's _all_ Remus' fault.

\- -

"This is entirely your fault, you know." Remus rubs Sirius' back gently.

"Mmm hmm." 

Remus follows through, pushing past the tightness and the heat. "This is not punishment, not yet." 

Sirius whimpers and pleads with his eyes, but Remus wants to make sure Sirius pays attention. "You're only allowed to speak when I'm not in the room. Understand?"

"Yes."

"You are not allowed to touch. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

\- -

Sirius comes back from lunch with his brother tired and drained. All he wanted was a quiet moment, much like the ones that have been going on in his head most of the day, seeing as he wasn't allowed to speak; he did a lot of thinking. _A lot_ of thinking. 

Sirius was thinking what it would be like to have Remus under his desk. What it would be like for Remus to suck him off while on the phone or during an interview or while talking with his secretary. Sirius adjusts himself for the dozenth time since getting in the elevator. 

The elevator dings while Sirius is busy adjusting his trousers. It's not like he really needs to when he looks up and sees his problem right in front of him.

"Problem?" Remus cocks his head to the side and looks into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius shakes his head.

"Is that so?" Remus invades his personal space just a bit more, pressing both his hands on either side of Sirius' shoulders, trapping him in the confines of his arms.

Remus looks like he could positively eat Sirius. He hooks one arm around Sirius' waist and gently caresses Sirius' face with his other hand.

A not so manly whimper leaves Sirius' lips. It's the most contact they've had with each other all day and Sirius would beg for more if he could.

"My god, Sirius, seeing you like this. Oh, I want to do bad things with you," Remus practically sings in Sirius' ear.

A sigh escapes from Sirius this time. Remus pulls back away from Sirius and watches as the other man tries to put himself back in order.

The door to the elevator dings again and before Remus leaves, he pats Sirius on the butt. "See you soon."

Sirius waits nearly too long, when the doors are closing, to realise he's needed on this floor, too. He winces a little bit with each step as he walks to his office.

\- -

"Mr Potter has returned for his individual interview, Mr Black. Mr Lupin is also waiting." 

"Thank you, Molly. Give me ten minutes to set up." Sirius walks by his secretary's desk, nods to Potter again. 

When Sirius opens his office door he doesn't know what to expect, but he doesn't expect to not see Remus. Molly did tell him that Remus was in here, right? It's not like Remus has the ability to disappear or has an invisibility cloak to hide behind.

"Hmm," Sirius says as he goes to sit down at the chair behind his desk.

Sirius is nearly given to an early death when Remus is actually sitting Indian-style, not quite under Sirius' desk.

"What are you—?" Sirius whispers, wincing again as he goes to sit down.

"No. Stay standing up," Remus tells Sirius firmly.

"Rem..." Sirius swallows and looks at the door. "Remus, I have an interview."

"Oh, well aware, thanks." Remus winks at Sirius and smirks. "This'll only take a second or two. I have something to take care of first."

Remus stands up, grabs Sirius by the belt loops under his tie. Remus unsnaps the button and pulls down the zipper from Sirius' trousers with practised ease. Before Sirius is able to take in what just happened, Remus' hand is behind him, slowly pulling out the intrusive thing that has been plaguing Sirius all day. Remus pulls the beads out one at a time. Remus' carefulness makes Sirius moan, pushing himself back towards [the toy](http://www.sextoy.com/The-ultimate-love-pacifier-x10-beads---black/sku-CNVELD-SE0422-03) and pulling himself closer to Remus at the same time.

Sirius is beginning to wonder if he counted the beads wrong, Remus is taking forever to just get the damn thing out. The final bead makes a small 'pop' sound and Sirius gently sits down in his chair with a sigh and a grimace.

Remus tosses the beads on the floor under the far end of Sirius' desk and squats down in front of him just as Molly knocks on and opens the door. Remus snickers when he sees Sirius' eyes get as big as saucers and tells Molly to invite Mr Potter in for his interview.

"Did Mr Lupin leave?" Molly asks, genuinely wondering how Remus was able to slip past her.

"Hmm?" Sirius tries to ignore the way his trousers slip past his knees. "Yes. No. No, I've not seen him. Thank you, Molly." 

Sirius sighs again when Molly closes the door and Potter sits down in the chair opposite Sirius' desk. Sirius has refused to stand up to shake Mr Potter's hand. He just sits there, bare arse and half naked with his boyfriend under his desk, interviewing a complete stranger for a partnership position with his co-owned firm. Sirius wonders, once again, how it ever escalated this far.

Just as Sirius is about to ask his first question, his legs open a bit more with help from Remus. Sirius looks down between his legs, sees Remus' shameless smile and sighs. He tries to close his legs, but Remus has wedged himself between them and is making it difficult to move. So, Sirius does what he can with what he's got and tries to carry on with the interview.

Miraculously, Sirius is able to hold his own and make progress with Mr Potter's questions and answers. Even though Remus has made near every attempt to break Sirius' professionalism, Sirius is strong and resilient. Well, almost.

Mindful that his trousers are no longer attached to his waist and are currently being removed from his ankles, Sirius has tried very hard up to this point to not skip a beat, which is made even more difficult when Remus grabs hold of his already hard cock and starts stroking. Sirius looks down quickly between his legs, sees Remus' unpitying eyes looking back up at him and is fascinated by Remus' lips when he licks them slowly. Sirius unconsciously licks his own in response.

Sirius is brought back to the current situation when Mr Potter clears his throat. Sirius wants the interview to be over quickly, and now, so he schools his face before looking at the interviewee and asking with honest inquiry, "What makes you think you're qualified for this position?" When the question is asked, Remus nearly chokes on Sirius' cock and Sirius moans ever so slightly.

Sirius is the professional, not the one on his knees under his boyfriend's desk giving him a blowjob. He _is_ the professional and _can_ work his way through the rest of the interview. So, when the last question is asked by Mr Potter, Sirius answers quickly and scoots his chair closer to the desk, reaching over to the other man with his arm outstretched. "Mr Potter, thank you for your time. You'll hear from us soon."

When Potter sees himself out, Sirius leans back in his chair in relief. "There, done. Are you happy?" Sirius asks Remus.

"Oh, definitely not," Remus says as he pushes Sirius and the chair towards the wall.

Just as Remus is standing up, Molly knocks on the door. "Mr Lupin, I didn't realize you were in here." She looks over at Sirius. "Sir, I'm closing up."

Sirius looks quickly at Remus, who is sitting in front of Sirius on his desk. Remus narrows his eyes and shakes his head. "Thank you, Molly, we'll lock up."

When Molly closes the door behind her, Remus opens his mouth to speak but Sirius cuts in, "Molly must think she's going crazy. What are you doing to my secretary?" Sirius looks around the room and back at Remus. "What? It's after five, you said—"

"Sirius, I know what I said." Remus rubs himself through his trousers. "That still counts."

Sirius isn't quite prepared and blinks several times as he watches Remus gracefully fall to his knees again. He watches in awe and amusement when Remus grabs the chair and practically pulls Sirius' cock into his warm and open mouth. He moans loud and long when Remus finally puts his mouth around his cock, able to actually watch this time and actively participate. Sirius reaches out to grab the back to Remus' head, thrusting upwards as he does so.

Sirius tests the waters and bucks up again, waiting for Remus to push his legs back down, but when Remus doesn't, Sirius pushes his hips forward again. He doesn't need to be told twice, so when Remus grabs a hold of the chair a little bit tighter and more secure, Sirius starts fucking Remus' mouth for all it's worth.

Sirius feels the shortened breaths from Remus' nose tickling the hair at the base of his dick. Remus stills his motions, eliciting a soft whimper from Sirius. Remus looks up, between his eye lashes, and hums softly, deeply into Sirius' crotch. 

"Remus, don't do that... I'm so close." Sirius looks down at Remus swallowing his prick, pulls Remus back just enough for the head of his cock to remain in the soft wetness. Though Sirius continues thrusting, he feels himself getting closer to coming with Remus still humming around his dick, the sound and feeling making his balls tighten just a bit more. 

Remus stares up at Sirius through his eyelashes again. With his lover and best friend staring at him with pleading eyes, how can Sirius not come, not shoot his load down Remus' throat?

Sirius looks down again at Remus, in his unwrinkled and perfect suit, and watches as he wipes his mouth and licks his lips clean of any leftover come. He leans back against the chair and closes his eyes, knowing that Remus is on his feet. "Shit, Remus that was just..." Sirius opens his eyes. "What?"

Sirius doesn't have time to register what's going on when he's pulled to his feet and bent over the desk, bare ass facing Remus. Remus wastes no time to pull down his own trousers, line up his cock to Sirius' hole and push himself into Sirius' prepared hole. There's no need to set up Sirius for the intrusion, he's been ready all day. When Remus pushes all the way in with such force, he's not sure who made what noise, but it sounds perfect.

Remus doesn't say a word, doesn't whisper sweet nothings in Sirius' ear like he does when they're at home; he doesn't even say anything when he comes in Sirius just a few hard and well placed powerful thrusts later. When Remus is done, however, he does slump down on the chair and sighs, not caring that he's naked from the waist down.

Sirius turns around, looking down at his feet. "May I?" 

Remus grins and shakes his head. "Yes. You know you don't have to ask."

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius bends over and pulls up his trousers, tucking himself back in place. "This whole day has been... Well, it's been..." Sirius thinks for the right words. "It's just been weird. So why would it stop now?"

Remus stands up and pulls his own trousers back up, standing up full height before answering. "It doesn't have to stop, you know? " Sirius huffs and watches Remus walk out of the room. "You coming?"

"Didn't I just?" Sirius laughs but still follows Remus out into the hallway.

Everything is dark and quiet when they get to the elevator. Sirius wants to say something witty, yet charming and profound. He thinks about why and how things got this way, how he ended up with a toy up his arse and fucked five ways from Sunday. Then he remembers. He watches as the elevator door opens, they step inside. Just as the door closes, he pushes Remus' chest until he's flush against the wall.

Remus laughs and pushes Sirius away from him as they descend in the elevator. "Don't you ever learn?"

Sirius leans into Remus, kissing him gently. "Nope."


End file.
